ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Big Chill
Big Chill is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Necrofriggian from the planets Kylmyys and Mykdl'dy. Appearance Ben as Big Chill Big Chill is a humanoid, moth-like alien whose four wings and antenna can fold up into a hooded robe (much akin to a poncho), giving him the appearance of a phantom. Big Chill has a blue body with black and white spots on his arms and legs that resemble ice chunks, a light blue torso, and large green eyes. He has three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles. Big Chill wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Heroes United, he has a paler color scheme. The spots on his body are not symmetrical. He also has five fingers instead of four. In Omniverse, Big Chill has a much more muscular build, also now having larger eyebrows and sharper ears. He has a belt on his waist where the Omnitrix symbol is located. He has bigger wings, claws, and a black beard design under his chin. 15 year old Big Chill in Omniverse looks exactly the same, but he lacks the belt and the Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Albedo as Negative Big Chill In Omniverse, Negative Big Chill looks just like Ben's Big Chill in Omniverse, but has a paler color scheme, a red belt, and red eyes. big chill render.png|15/16 year old Big Chill in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien BigChill Alien Swarm Movie.PNG|15 year old Big Chill in Alien Swarm Big Chill 15 OV.png|16 year old Big Chill in Omniverse Big Chill GR HU.png|16 year old Big Chill in Heroes United Negative Big Chill.png|Albedo as Negative Big Chill in Omniverse Powers and Abilities Big Chill is capable of breathing a freezing vapor that reduces the temperature surrounding the vapor, encasing targets in ice. He can generate ice beams from his hands that he can manipulate. In Vilgax Attacks, ''Big Chill was capable of generating spiked balls of ice around his fists, as well as hurling ice spikes. He could also cause these spikes to sprout from the ground that surrounds him. In ''Cosmic Destruction, it was revealed that he can attack with an, "icy uppercut," as well as manipulate the cold around him to make a frosty tornado. Big Chill's body contains a density-altering protoplasm that allows intangibility. Big Chill has enhanced strength. In Save the Last Dance, when Big Chill was on a metal-eating spree, he effortlessly ripped apart a large metal statue and snapped iron girders in half. This strength also extends to his jaws, as Big Chill was capable of chewing up metal statues, poles, buildings, signs, iron girders, serving trays, and drinking molten steel. Big Chill is completely immune to extreme subzero temperatures. He is also able to resistant to extreme heats. It was revealed in Deep that Big Chill can survive underwater. Big Chill can also survive in the vacuum of space. Weaknesses Big Chill's intangibility is useless against opponents who can also turn intangible as their intangibility cancels out. The only known inanimate objects that have proven to physically contact intangible Big Chill are the Rust Bucket's netting, Vilgax's glove, and the Techadon Robots' defense systems. Big Chill's intangibility is consciously used, not reflexively, which means he can't use his intangibility if he is caught off guard. Big Chill's ice breath is useless against Psycholeopterrans, Hypnotick's species. Big Chill's wings are weak against electricity. History Alien Force Ben *Big Chill first appeared in Kevin's Big Score. **Big Chill chased Kevin in the Rustbucket. **Later, Big Chill destroyed Vulkanus' armor. *In Max Out, **Big Chill battled some DNAliens. *In Plumbers' Helpers, **Big Chill saved a man from fire. *In Alone Together, **Big Chill tries to help Reinrassic III cool down and defeated a Dravek. *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, **Albedo as Big Chill chased Gwen and Kevin. *In Save the Last Dance, **Big Chill was taken over by his reproduction instincts and had 14 Necrofriggian babies. *In Voided, **Big Chill defeated D'Void. *In Birds of a Feather, **Big Chill made an appearance. *In Ben 10 Alien Swarm, * Big Chill battled the Nanochips. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, **Big Chill was defeated by Vilgax. *In Inferno, **Big Chill captured Moldywarp. *In Fool's Gold, **Big Chill battled primal Decka . *In Single-Handed, **Big Chill, with only one hand was in the Null Void. *In Trade-Off, **Big Chill and Gwen battled the Forever Knights. *In Above and Beyond, **Big Chill defeated Alan. *In The Final Battle: Part 1, **Big Chill battled Kraab. Albedo *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, **Negative Big Chill battled some Forever Knights. Ultimate Alien Ben *Big Chill returns to Ultimate Alien ''in ''Duped. **Big Chill was used by one of the three Bens to battle Urian. *In Hit 'Em Where They Live, **Big Chill battled Vulkanus' soldiers before going Ultimate. *In Video Games, **Big Chill failed defeat the Stalker. *In Escape From Aggregor, **Big Chill battled Galapagus before going Ultimate. *In Too Hot To Handle, **Big Chill battled P'andor. *In Ultimate Aggregor, **Big Chill goes Ultimate. *In Map of Infinity, **Big Chill battled some Albino Necrofriggians. *In Deep, **Big Chill chased Ultimate Aggregor before going Ultimate. *In Absolute Power: Part 2, **Big Chill battled Ultimate Kevin. *In Viktor: The Spoils, **Big Chill tried to keep Dr. Vicktor frozen and went Ultimate. *In It's Not Easy Being Gwen, **Big Chill battled Dr. Animo and his mutant frog. *In Prisoner Number 775 is Missing, **Big Chill searched through an alien prison in Area 51. *In Greetings From Techadon, **Big Chill failed to get into a Techadon ship. *In The Flame Keepers' Circle, **Big Chill tried to save Julie. *In The Mother of All Vreedles, **Big Chill battled Ma Vreedle. *In The Eggman Cometh, **Big Chill froze the mutated reptiles. Albedo *In Night of the Living Nightmare, **In a dream, Negative Big Chill battled Ben. Omniverse Ben *Big Chill returned to Omniverse in Of Predators And Prey: Part 2. **Big Chill saved Rook from Khyber's Ship. *In Malefactor, **Big Chill battled Hypnotick. *In Ben Again, **Big Chill was used to find coordinates. *In Special Delivery, **In a flashback, fifteen year old Big Chill froze a DNAlien and accidentally froze Mr. Baumann's car. *In Showdown: Part 1, **Ben turned into Big Chill to escape Terroranchula's web and freeze Zed, but was hypnotized by Hypnotick three times. *In Tummy Trouble, **Big Chill battled some Incurseans. *In The Frogs Of War: Part 1, **Big Chill froze Milleous. *In The Ultimate Heist, **''Big Chill tried to get out of a Plumber prison but failed. **Later, he escaped Blukic and Driba. *In ''Something Zombozo This Way Comes, **Big Chill was used to freeze the Zombie Clowns in their place. Albedo *In The Ultimate Heist, **Negative Big Chill froze Techadon Weapon Master Number 13. Specials *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, **Big Chill was used three times as the primary flight alien and fought Alpha. Appearances Video Games BigChillVA.png|In Vilgax Attacks Big chill in Cd.png|In Cosmic Destruction Ben-10-galactic-racing-big chill.jpg|In Galactic Racing Ov2,12.jpeg|Big Chill in Ben 10: Omniverse 2 Big chil in the rise of hexl.jpg|Big chill in rise of hex Ben 10: Alien Force (Video Game) Big Chill is a playable alien character. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Big Chill is a playable alien character. Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex Big Chill is a playable character. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Big Chill is a playable alien character. Big Chill can be used for flight. His ice breath can be used to extinguish fire and freeze an object and enemies. His Ultimate form, Ultimate Big Chill is used in a boss battle. Ben 10: Galactic Racing Big Chill is a playable racer in this game on all platforms. Ben 10: Omniverse 2 Big Chill is a playable alien character in the game. Punch Time Explosion and XL Big Chill is one of 16 year old Ben's playable aliens. Online Games *Omnimatch *Cricket Strike *TKO *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien - Ultimate Alien Warrioir *Ben 10: Omniverse - Game Creator *Ben 10: Omniverse - Omniverse Collection *Primus Override Toys Ben 10: Alien Force/Ben 10: Alien Swarm *4" Big Chill (Alien Collection) *4" Big Chill (Defender) *6" Big Chill (DNA Alien) *4" Big Chill (Cloaked) *4" Ben 10: Alien Swarm set #2 - includes: Clocked Big Chill (transparent), Nanomech (Defender), Humungousaur (Clear green), and Big Chill (Defender) *Bigchill Battle Launcher *Big Chill (Deluxe) *Alien Creation Goop and Big Chill *Big Chill Alien Creature *Big Chill Alien Rock Ben 10 Omniverse *4" Big Chill Naming and Translations Trivia *Big Chill's design resembles Mothman. *Big Chill's hologram alternates between his robed form and unrobed form. *When someone asked if Big Chill is female, Dwayne replied "Sort of". *Big Chill is a playable character in Cartoon Network's game TKO. His special moves are the Cold Rush and the Chill Out. His super move is the Ice Quake. His alternate color (when the players choose the same characters) is a darker blue/purple. *In the Cartoon Network game TKO, Big Chill is missing his wings, but Ultimate Big Chill has his. *Big Chill is the only alien in the opening of Ben 10: Alien Force with their alien hologram shown next to them. *Big Chill is the first alien to appear whose mouth does not move when he speaks. *Big Chill has many similarities from D.C. Nation's Blue Beetle. See Also */Gallery/ */Videos/ *Ultimate Big Chill Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Live-action Aliens Category:Parents Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Former Villains Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens